pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
J.B. Lippincott
J. B. Lippincott & Co. was an American publishing house founded in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania in 1836 by Joshua Ballinger Lippincott. History ]] Formed by descendants of the Religious Society of Friends, Joshua Lippincott's company began selling a line of Bibles, prayer books and other religious works before expanding into trade books, which became the largest portion of the business. In 1849, Lippincott acquired Grigg, Elliot & Co., a major book distribution company whose origins dated back to bookstall operators Benjamin Warner and Jacob Johnson in 1792. The acquisition helped make the company one of the largest publishers in the United States. For a time in the 1850s, it did business as Lippincott, Grambo & Co., before taking on the name J. B. Lippincott & Co. In the 1950s, the company began producing a successful line of medical and nursing books and journals. Lippincott merged with Harper & Row in the 1970's; its trade division was merged into Harper in 1980.Harper Absorbs Lippincott & Crowell After the acquisition of Harper & Row by the News Corporation, the company was acquired in 1990 by Wolters Kluwer of Germany. Merged in 1998 with Williams & Wilkins to form Lippincott Williams & Wilkins, it specializes in medical books and journals. As of 2011, HarperCollins still controls Lippincott's back catalog of fiction titles; notable among those titles is Harper Lee's novel To Kill a Mockingbird. Leadership * On Joshua Lippincott's death in 1886, his son Craige Lippincott took over as president. He committed suicide in 1911. * He was succeeded by J. Bertram Lippincott. Bertram married his cousin Joanna Wharton, daughter of the founder of the Wharton School of the University of Pennsylvania, Joseph Wharton. * In 1940 their son Joseph Wharton Lippincott (1887–1976) became the company's president. In 1943 J. B. Lippincott & Co. bought out the publishing company Frederick A. Stokes. * Joseph Wharton Lippincott, Jr. (1914–2003), became the fourth generation to head the business and expanded the business into Europe and Asia. In 1978 he sold the company to Harper & Row but Lippincott, Jr. remained on the Board of Directors until 1987. In 1990, the company was acquired by Wolters Kluwer of the Netherlands, who merged it with Raven Press of New York to form Lippincott-Raven Publishers.Lippincott-Raven Publishers, Philadelphia, isbndb.com In 1998 Lippincott-Raven was merged with Williams & Wilkins to form Lippincott Williams & Wilkins. Authors Authors' names are followed by their known dates of association with J. B. Lippincott. * Mary Henderson Eastman, 1852–1853. The company published several other anti-Tom novels from 1853–1860, written in response to Harriet Beecher Stowe's Uncle Tom's CabinStephen Railton, "Anti Uncle Tom Novels", Pro-Slavery Novels, Uncle Tom's Cabin & American Culture, University of Virginia, 1998–2009, accessed 23 February 2011, as well as additional anti-slavery novels. * L.L. Langstroth, 1878 * Zora Neale Hurston, 1934–39 * Stanley Loomis, 1959-67 * Harper Lee, 1960 * Walter M. Miller, Jr., 1960 * Thomas Pynchon, 1963–66 * James Baldwin, 1973 * Nikki Giovanni, 1973 See also * List of American book publishers References External links * Brief history of J. B. Lippincott Company at Lippincott Williams & Wilkins * [http://query.nytimes.com/gst/abstract.html?res=9F02E2DF1031E233A25754C0A9629C946096D6CF April 7, 1911 New York Times article on the death of Craige Lippincott] * "Joseph Wharton Lippincott, Jr.", Princeton University memorial * J.B. Lippincott Company Records, Historical Society of Pennsylvania Category:Book publishing companies based in Pennsylvania Category:Companies established in 1836 Category:Companies disestablished in 1990 Category:Companies based in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania